ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Marth
Known History Alice's history before being picked up by the Baade Syndicate is essentially a blank slate. There is no census data regarding an Alice Marth, or any of her other aliases for that matter, from 6416 to the present, which is her estimated birth year. Alice herself is notoriously tight-lipped about the subject of her childhood, and is rather adept at dodging questions and shifting the topic of conversation if it ever comes up. The most popular theory is that she is a defective clone that was activated after the death of her progenitor. While this has some credence and explains much of the mystery surrounding the history gap, it does not explain her level of psychic ability. Other theories surmise that she may have been a dumpster baby that somehow survived in the slums of Callas Prime until she became employed by the Syndicate. Whatever the case, sometime in her late teens she became employed by an agent of the Syndicate where she prospered for many years until her incarceration. Alice was used to pacify threats and gather information, a job in which she reveled. Her unorthodox methods gave her a reputation as someone to be feared, and the Syndicate would often only need to mention her name. She was a shark in the relatively small pond she called home in the galaxy, a monster by her own design, and she enjoyed every moment. Alice's arrest was not particularly noteworthy. Like all rogue psychics, it was only a matter of time before PCO agents caught up with her. It was swift, efficient, and without fanfare. The world Alice knew in which she was the predator evaporated and she was placed in a facility where no one cared who she was or what she could do. She had now become the prey, and found the transition to prison life to be incredibly difficult. She adapted, however, and found a means of survival that involved a mixture of having the right information and remaining safely anonymous. Alice used to be a CSS prisoner and once worked with Charles Glass as a medical technician. Alice has currently thrown her lot in with Gan Ning and his mercenaries. Her whereabouts are otherwise unknown. Personality Alice can be described as largely apathetic to the goings-on around her. Whatever goals she has remain closely guarded since she rarely has a real conversation with anyone. Psychological profiles of her describe her as being narcissistic and obsessive-compulsive, going as far to insinuate that she displays the same tendencies as a textbook serial killer. She has to date, however, never killed anyone. Thoughts and Opinions Homotypes * Humans - An open safe. * Psychics - Kindred spirits. Only they can truly understand. * Augmented Humans - Spoiled by electronics. * Necrotypes - Decayed but still ripe. * Manimals - Animals have feelings too. YUTANI * Santana - ... * Miles - ... * Win-Win - ... * Richard Slane - ... * Frank - ... * Wilhemina Cantor - ... * Theron - ... Rumor has it... * ...she lobotomizes people for fun. * ...she has eye augments that can kill you instantly if she stares at you. * ...she has dirt on everyone in the prison, including the Warden. * ...she is actually a talented artist. Category:PC Category:Psychic Category:Inmate Category:Character Category:Organized Crime Category:PC-Covert